


3's A Charm V: Missing Scenes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Why is Ben acting the way he is and what was really going on in the scenery when he arrive?





	3's A Charm V: Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

3's A Charm V: Missing Scenes

## 3's A Charm V: Missing Scenes

#### by Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil

Title: 3's A Charm V: Missing Scenes  
Author: Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Scully/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanx to The Emu, Elisabeth and Beth whose managed to turn this piece in to what it is today <g> You are great guys!  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except Ben Julien, Ethan and Kyle, they are ours) they belong to Chris Carter and FOX Network, you know the drill.  
Summary: Why is Ben acting the way he is and what was really going on in the scenery when he arrive?

* * *

3's A Charm: Missing Scenes  
by Ocean Summers and Sage O'Neil 

A couple of months earlier 

"Damn." Mulder pressed the stop button before the computer linked him to the wrong site. "Come on, I don't have time for this." 

The mouse button, however, gave no response. He pressed it a few more tries, then shook the laptop in the air for a couple of seconds in sheer exasperation. 

"And you ask why your computer doesn't work." Krycek walked up from behind him. "What are you doing anyway?" he leaned forward to nuzzle Mulder's neck. "Hacking into the Department of Defense?" 

"Very funny, Alex. " He tried to blow out any dust from the mouse that could have been the source of the problem. No response. 

"Are you coming to bed soon?" Krycek kissed his cheek, placed his hands on his shoulders and gave a little squeeze. "Dana and I are getting ready." 

"Yeah, soon," Mulder answered him distractedly. "I just have to finish up here first." 

"We'll be waiting for you." Alex smiled, kissed him again, then pulled away reluctantly. "Don't take too long." 

Mulder nodded and placed the mouse back on the pad. 

"Where the hell am I now?" he muttered to himself and tried to find some kind of logotype or guide to where he was going. "Let's try this." He clicked on a link. 

Something happened and the computer started downloading a site. Mulder sighed and stretched his neck, not feeling up for a slow Website at this hour. 

"You still out here?" Scully's voice floated from behind him from the bedroom. 

"Mhm." 

The screen flickered and he was just about to give the monitor a little tap -- useless, but satisfying -- when it adjusted itself. 

"Aren't you coming to bed soon?" 

"Yeah, soon." 

Some kind of a code was requested and he pressed "enter" violently. 

"What are you doing?" she walked up and put her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"Surfing." 

She looked at the screen. 

"What are you downloading?" 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know as in you don't know or as in X-rated sites," she dared him and nudged his earlobe with a little breath. 

A laugh escaped him and he turned his head to look at her. 

"You've got a dirty mind, Agent Scully." 

She nibbled his earlobe and ran her hands down his chest. 

"Well, Alex and I are waiting for you with very 'dirty' intentions, so please hurry." 

"I will." He stole another kiss and smiled at her before she went back to the bedroom. 

* * *

"Sir, someone's gotten into our database. They're downloading information," the younger man said to one of the men gathered in the room. 

The elder rose and stubbed out his cigarette on his way over. He leaned over the computer and noted the error. 

"Sever the connection immediately," he ordered, a hint of panic in his voice. 

"I can't do that, sir, not from here, but I can slow down the downloading." 

"Do that. And put a trace on the source." 

"Yes, sir." 

The older man took a deep breath, wiped his expression of any concern and turned back to the rest of the group. He went for his pack of Morleys. 

* * *

"Mulder, we're ready." Krycek was once again standing behind him. 

"You have no patience, Alex." Mulder kept staring into the screen. 

"Well... I..." Krycek started. 

Hearing Alex stutter, Mulder couldn't help but smile. With a sigh, he turned off the computer and closed the laptop. It wasn't as if he were getting anywhere. They were more important. 

"Coming to bed now?" Krycek sounded hopeful. 

"Yes, Alex." Mulder rose from the couch and walked over to his lover. 

Krycek smiled and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Of course, if you have more important things to..." 

Mulder shut him up with another kiss. "Now, what was it that you wanted me to do?" 

* * *

"Sir, whoever it was seems to have stopped." 

Taking a quick puff on his cigarette, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, either he's logged out or what he was going for didn't open for him. The downloading stopped." 

"Good." He walked up to take a look for himself. "Did you manage to get the trace?" 

"Yes, it's coming in." The man turned to the phone, turning on the speaker. "Did you get a hold of the user?" 

"The computer ID is for a Fox Mulder," the operator answered. 

With instant recognition, the man looked back at the group, the worry he tried to hide so much, bleeding through 

"I guess we should look into this matter and evaluate it as soon as possible." He took a drag on his cigarette, willed his hand not to shake. 

"We must assume that he saw what wasn't for him to see," the British man spoke calmly yet determinedly. 

A long string of smoke slowly rose to the ceiling as the half-smoked cigarette was ground out. 

"I'll arrange for some distraction and tell my man to step back for a while," the smoker decided as he reached for his jacket. "In the meantime, it will be taken care of." 

* * *

A dark, handsome man was waving for a cab on the Lower East Side. He was holding a brown map file in one hand and a sodden cigarette in the other. 

It was raining, the pavement slick from the pouring water, and the streetlights mirrored in the street before him. This wasn't exactly the best part of the city to be in if you wanted to get a cab, not in this kind of weather. 

He started walking, observing the people around him. Finally, a cab pulled over and he threw away the useless cigarette before scanning the area and stepping inside the car. 

"Eighty-second and Park," he said, positioning himself in the middle of the back seat to have the best possible view past the driver. 

The driver obligingly hit the gas and headed in the direction he'd been told. 

* * *

He pulled the map file from his jacket and sat down on his couch with an uncomfortable feeling inside of him. This assignment had been dropped in his lap without as much as a warning. Still, it was a chance he couldn't let go. 

With a loud sigh, Ben looked at the file for a few seconds before he had the courage to open it. He flipped through some papers, looking for the photo section. First there was a woman, Special Agent Dana Scully. He looked at her for quite some time in hoping to find what prompted Alex to become involved with a woman. She was pretty, but that didn't really matter. He was surprised it had mattered to Alex. 

Putting down the picture, he found another, one of a man. Staring at the picture, he was mesmerized by the face he saw. The man had such a strong face. 

"Well, Alex, you sure got taste," he said to himself, smiling, before he flipped over to the last picture. 

As soon as he laid eyes on the picture of his old lover, Ben felt a lump in the back of his throat. He smoothed the face with a single finger and smiled. 

"Oh, Alex," came as a whisper when he recognized every line in that familiar face. "My sweet Alex." 

He stared into the picture for a while, remembering every detail of what they'd once shared. 

// The sun lit up the bedroom as it rose over New York. Ben snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, letting his arms encircle the familiar waist of his lover. He sighed as he noted a reaction from the man in his arms and leaned forward to place a soft kiss behind his ear. 

"Morning, sleepyhead." He grinned and continued to kiss the spot behind his ear. 

"I'm not awake yet," Alex mumbled, not ready to open his eyes. 

Ben laughed softly and hugged him tighter. It was so like him to answer with a contradiction. 

"You smell good," Ben told him, burying his nose in Alex's neck and inhaling deeply. 

"Mhm..." Alex felt Ben's erection against his body and couldn't help but move against him. 

Running his hand over the flat stomach of his lover, Ben finally reached the part of Alex's anatomy that seemed to be most in need of his attention. 

He heard a soft moan and felt the firm flesh in his hand growing stiff. 

"Are you sure you aren't awake?" he teased, gently nudging at Alex's earlobe. 

"Oh, I think I'm quite awake," Alex smiled and placed his hand over Ben's. "Or what do you say?" 

Ben muffled a laugh and nodded into his neck. He released his grip around Alex's erection and shifted for him to lie on his back so he could look into the eyes of the man who had captured his soul. Such beautiful eyes. 

"Did you have fun last night?" Ben smoothed his hand over the side of Alex's face, staring adoringly into his eyes. 

"Yeah, I had fun." Alex smiled. "How about you?" 

"Oh, it was okay." He arched a brow and leaned in for a kiss. "Ethan knows how to throw a decent party." 

Tilting in for another kiss, he felt Alex's hand against his neck, the fingers entwining in his hair as he was urged down to the mouth claiming him. When their tongues met, Ben felt a chill right down his spine, affecting his body in a way he was getting dangerously used to. 

"Slow down, Alex," he whispered against his lips. "Slow down." 

Alex looked into the eyes of the man he loved. He didn't understand the request, didn't know if he could go any slower when it came to this, to them together like this. 

"Don't look so worried." Ben grinned as he noted his expression. "I will make love to you, but I just thought we could take it slow." 

"Why?" 

Alex didn't grasp what Ben was getting at. They always made love in a frenzy, driven by a mutual lust and compassion, but never slow. He didn't know if he could handle slow. 

"Alex." Ben couldn't keep from laughing at him, he looked so innocent. "You are so..." he tried to find the right words; he noted how confused Alex looked all of a sudden. "Hey, come on," he kissed him gently. "Sweety," he said another kiss. "I didn't mean to make fun of you." 

Alex lowered his gaze. 

"Alex." Ben felt his heart starting to beat harder at the thought of what he was going to say. "Look at me, Alex." 

A little resistant, Alex did as he was told and met a pair of very serious eyes. 

Ben hoped Alex couldn't sense how nervous this was making him as he started to speak. 

"Alex, I just want you to know something that you should ... know." He ran a hand through his hair and tried to find a way for this not to sound sappy. "You mean ... a lot to me, I mean you ..." He was waiting for some kind of reaction to cross Alex's face. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" 

"Uh ... not really," Alex admitted, looking a little lost. 

Well, he couldn't blame him, could he? It wasn't as if he were being crystal clear. Maybe a direct approach would work a little better. 

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "What I mean to say is that I ... I love you," he broke out in a grin. "I love you, Alex." 

"You do?" 

He sounded so surprised. 

"Of course I do, you idiot." 

Alex smiled. 

"I love you too, Ben." 

"No, you don't get it," Ben answered. "I mean that I ... that I love you." 

"Mhm." Alex didn't understand what he'd missed. "And I love you too." 

Ben sighed out loud, wondering if it was him or Alex who was being slow. 

"Alex, Alex," he said plainly and decided to explain it to him at another occasion. "You sure know how to mess up my head." 

"I do?" Alex grinned, looking absolutely proud. 

Ben laughed and rubbed his nose against Alex's. 

"Come here and let me make love to you already." He smiled and pulled Alex with him .// 

Ben put aside the pictures of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, but brought the one of Alex Krycek with him to his bedroom to place it on his nightstand. The next day he had to meet an Assistant Director Skinner at the FBI headquarters in Washington, but more important, he was going to see Alex again. 

* * *

A last-minute meeting had gotten everyone of importance gathered. And now, as they sat around the oval table, the members of the consortium eyed each other with great suspicion. 

A corpulent man sitting at the end of the table had, during a short silence, surveyed the crowd of men in an attempt to see if anyone understood the seriousness of the matter. 

"Mulder has become a much bigger problem than we thought," he finally said. 

A streak of cigarette smoke spread through the room. The responsible for it leaned back in his chair. 

"Is it possible that we overestimated our friend at the FBI?" 

His question and smug grin were ignored. 

"It is in our best interest to pursue this and make sure that our 'friend' stays anonymous so we can proceed as planned." 

"We need to act fast. If any of this were to get out...!" 

The sudden remark made by the older gentleman a little further down the table didn't exactly come as a surprise. His fears of exposure were much greater than the other men's. 

"A man is flying in today, and he will be awaiting further instructions." 

"Can he be trusted?" 

"He's been loyal to us in the past." 

An uncomfortable silence went through the room. 

"Well, everything is set, then," the cigarette smoking man announced. "We'll adjourn for a meeting when we know more." 

* * *

As soon as Ben saw Alex in AD Skinner's office, his heart had begun to beat faster, his hands had started to sweat and that feeling of desire that had been dormant for so long came to life inside him. He'd taken one quick look at those green eyes, those long eyelashes that seemed to grow every time they met, and realized more than ever why he wanted this man. 

It was of course, painful to know that he belonged to Mulder. He had noticed those glances, the innocent smiles between them that they naively thought no one else paid attention to, and felt time after time how he fought the urge to step between them. 

/ My Alex. / Screamed the voice inside his head. / Mine. / 

He sat down on the bed in the small room he'd been offered in the surveillance house. It had become very obvious to him that Mulder had found out about his and Alex's past, and that it didn't appeal to him. Ben wondered how much Alex had actually told them, if they knew everything. 

Of course they did. Alex was the worst liar he'd ever met. He'd probably told them the whole story. 

Then again, Alex wasn't the kind who would break a promise either ... a promise shared when times were different. Every time he met Alex, he was different. This time it was a different he didn't like, didn't want to accept. Not after all that they'd been through. 

* * *

Sitting alone down in the living room, Krycek tried to collect his feelings, make clear of where his mind was and come to terms with he'd handled this right. 

The most natural thought was that he hadn't. He shouldn't have lied to them. 

It was true that Ben and he had been lovers when they started working as partners, but that wasn't how they'd met at all. He and Ben went way back. Farther back than he allowed himself to remember. 

He had been around 16 years old, living on the streets of New York, when he'd run into Kyle, a friend of Ben's. Kyle let him live with him for a while and introduced him to the group of friends, a group of very liberated gay men. 

Within a short time, he was accepted by the group and included in their company. As the youngest member, he became something of a mascot to the others, who were in their 20s, and they did everything they could to look after him. 

Ben and a man named Ethan had been considered the leaders of the group, the ones everyone looked up to. The story went that they'd known each other forever and had a relationship closer to brotherhood than friendship. This was something Krycek soon understood better when he moved in with Ethan after an incident at Kyle's place. Ethan had really gotten to like the small skinny kid. 

"Kyle is a nice guy, but he wants to get into your pants and that we can't have," Ethan had said as he came over to help Krycek pack one day. 

"Where should I go?" Krycek had watched Ethan with terrified eyes. 

"You're staying at my place," Ethan proclaimed and realized that the tornout shopping bag he held had Krycek's only possessions. 

Krycek had given him a skeptical look that said, "How do I know you're not after the same thing?" 

"Relax, Alex." Ethan grinned and walked up to him. "I'm not going to molest you. I like you, kid. You're like my ... kid brother." 

And he was from that day forward, and Ethan never laid a hand on him. 

Smiling at the memory, Krycek couldn't help but think how innocent he'd been back then. It had been a dangerous world for him to live in if it hadn't been for Ethan, and eventually Ben. 

After a year of living with Ethan, Krycek moved in with Ben. They became lovers and lived in total adoration of each other, Krycek looking up to him as a role model and Ben always feeling the need to protect his younger lover. They were an idyllic couple, and if anyone had dared to mess with Krycek before, they wouldn't think twice about it now. 

When he looked back at that time of his life, he sometimes missed it, all that time spent hanging out with Ben and very often, Ben and Ethan. 

Ethan and Krycek kept their special bond. Ben had nothing against their relationship and Ethan was the only one except for Ben he trusted completely with Krycek. If anyone else as much as looked at him funny, Ben's jealousy got the better of him. 

Ultimately, it was Ben who betrayed Krycek. They had been living together for a couple of years when Krycek found him in bed with Ethan's bed partner, Rick. 

The apartment was so silent when he came home that day that he doubted anyone was home. After having skipped his last two classes to surprise Ben, he was a little disappointed not to find him there. 

He was heading into the kitchen for something to eat when he heard a sound from the bedroom. A wicked smile came over him as he forgot why he was going in his current direction and turned to the bedroom. He slowly slid up the door. 

"I hope you're ready for..." the words got stuck in his throat as his eyes flickered over the scene in the bed before him. 

There was Ben, naked under the sheets, with no one less than Rick. Ethan's Rick, also shamelessly naked with his arms around Ben. Krycek felt the tears burn under his eyelashes. 

"Alex." Ben pushed his way out of Rick's embrace and took a quilt with him as he got out of the bed. 

Krycek turned to leave, feeling the tears run down his cheeks, the pain in his chest too hard to handle. 

"Alex." He heard Ben hurry after him. "Alex, wait." 

"Leave me alone, Ben." He tried not to show he was crying. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you again." 

"Alex, please." Ben's voice was growing desperate. "I'm sorry... I love you. Don't walk away." 

"I'll ask Ethan to come over and pick up my stuff. Don't bother coming after me." He slammed the door shut and left standing the man he still loved so tremendously. 

After that, he'd left everything behind. Ben tried to convince him to come back, but Krycek wouldn't even talk to him; he pushed him away. What he had done was too much; it had hurt too damned much. 

He went to college and cut off all bonds with his years in New York. He was known around his dorm as "the quiet one," but the students left him alone rather than bug him. 

Years later, when he started at Quantico, he ran into Ben again. As it turned out, Ben was choosing the same line of profession as himself. Later, he came to understand this was not at all coincidental. 

Keeping his distance, of course, Krycek tried once again to make sure he didn't have anything to do with Ben. But it was difficult and Ben was persistent. 

"Can't we at least be friends, Alex?" 

Krycek looked at him. Those eyes of Ben's were pleading like a beaten puppy and he didn't know which was growing faster, his heart or his arousal. 

"Alex, I really miss you." 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't deny the fact that he did too. Not that he wanted Ben to know that. 

"So? Friends?" Ben tried again. 

Friends would be dangerous. 

"Friends." Krycek nodded and walked away. 

They managed to stay friends through Quantico, but Krycek never let down his guard around Ben. He never stayed with him long enough to risk getting too friendly and always made sure they were among others. 

The turn in their relationship came, though. Ben pulled a few strings and made sure they ended up working their first years in the field. Long hours alone working on cases was all it took for Krycek to fall right back. He didn't even see what hit him. 

"God, Alex I thought I'd never get to feel you like that again," Ben breathed onto his neck after an amazing session of lovemaking. "I've missed you so much." 

Krycek felt the familiar touch of Ben's arms around him and closed his eyes. It had been wonderful, always wonderful with Ben. Familiar. Safe. 

"I never meant to hurt you, Alex." Ben's voice grew serious as he turned to look into his eyes. 

"You did," Krycek answered. He had a hard time meeting Ben's eyes. "You hurt me really badly." 

"I know." He stroked a hand through Krycek's hair. "If I could undo it, I would, but I can't." He searched for his hand. "All I can say right now, Alex, is that I still love you. I never stopped loving you." 

Krycek decided to forget about the past and move on. After all, he hadn't stopped loving Ben all this time either. 

Being together this time was harder than before. They had to sneak around, hide their affection, and try to keep apart in public. It was hard and they risked getting caught so many times they almost had a record of it by the end of the first year. 

They made a promise to each other to never mention they had known each other before Quantico, a promise that served them both well. While Ben didn't want people to know about some business he'd been having back then, Krycek didn't like the idea of letting them know he was gay. It was hard enough being a new recruit. 

After about two years together, Ben screwed up again and that time, Krycek promised himself he would never forgive him. He would never let Ben Julien hurt him again.// 

* * *

The dark room was hazy with smoke, and when the men were all seated around the big table, their eyes gravitated toward the man holding the cigarette. 

"Naturally, things are going according to plan." He spoke with that self-confident tone of voice he'd been using lately. "Mulder will have too much on his mind to start an investigation of any kind. It is most unlikely he will look further into this." 

"How can you be so sure?" the overweight man asked. 

Insulted by the doubt of his colleague, the cigarette smoking man rose from the table and stubbed out his cigarette with determination. 

"I'm keeping Agent Julien around to further distract Mulder," he stated. "My man is handing him the information he needs as we speak." 

As he started to walk out of there, no one could see the uncomfortable look on his face. 

"I'll let you know if there will be any change of plans," he announced and left the group of men. 

* * *

Ben had read through his new instructions carefully as he came home from that late meeting with Cardinal. It amused him too much. 

"Keep Agent Mulder distracted." He smiled to himself and picked up the picture of the man in question. "Don't worry, Agent Mulder," he grinned. "I'll keep you distracted. If that's what it takes to get what I want." 

His gaze wandered over to the picture of Krycek on top of the table and he smiled. 

"Soon, Alex," he whispered dreamily. "Soon." 

Continued........... 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ocean Summers and Sage ONeil 


End file.
